


那一天

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 设定：高中生然，社会人昀，启发自阿肝的《项圈》（http://www.hellowland.com/wid4729549），但我也不知道我到底写了个什么玩意儿警告：daddy kink，ds & sm提及，霜杏提及，OOC，谜一样的故事
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 4





	那一天

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：高中生然，社会人昀，启发自阿肝的《项圈》（http://www.hellowland.com/wid4729549），但我也不知道我到底写了个什么玩意儿
> 
> 警告：daddy kink，ds & sm提及，霜杏提及，OOC，谜一样的故事

很突然。

刘昊然坐在地上，看着巷子里的男人。他脸色发白，瞳孔收缩，肌肉震颤，每一个毛孔都在诉说恐惧。

男人拿着刀，半身都是血，脸的样子看不清，只能看见一双黑色眼睛。衬衣的衣领尽是红的，就连外套的颜色都比黑色还要深。血顺着他的刀尖滴落，粘稠的，腥臭的，一滴、一滴、又一滴的。他左手松开，然后尸体倒落。

刘昊然蹭着地面想逃跑，可是他使不出一点气力。男人向他走来，刀子滑落在地，砸起一声骨头发麻的巨响。可他没有去捡，甚至没看一下，仿佛毫无觉察。刘昊然因他的举动而犹豫，再回神时男人已经走到灯下，他被吓得连连后退。

可男人的模样又叫他停下，或者准确来说是他的眼睛，像个孩子，无助、可怜、害怕乃至恐惧。他在他面前蹲下，咬着嘴唇深深地望他。刘昊然不解后退，瞟见男人向他伸出了手。他屏息躲避，却又看到男人眼里的泪。他一下定住，被男人抱了个满怀。

男人在哭，双手勒得他前胸贴后背。他把脸埋在他心口，血和泪湿了他一身。刘昊然大脑当机，完全一片空白，身体好像脱离了意识，双手轻拍他的肩背。他的记忆仿佛中断了，然后被人塞进来一段陌生画面，画面里有他，有男人，有巷子，有灯光，然后出现了小路，出现了大楼，出现了门锁，出现了房屋。

刘昊然想他一定是疯了。抱着一个杀人犯，回了杀人犯的家。

他会死在这吗？

刘昊然僵坐在沙发上，四处打量。男人的家很简单，米棕色调的一切，很舒服。他们此刻在客厅，沙发背后是厨房和浴室，旁边有个阳台，侧前方是书房和卧室，看起来是独居。刘昊然暗自松一口气，心想起码没有同伙。然而又再度忧虑，不知道现在该怎么办。

男人还在他怀里，身上还是那些血。他把自己缩成了一团，不知是不想弄脏沙发还是因为心中的恐惧，像个娃娃一样坐在他腿上抱紧他的身体。

“爸爸——”然后他突然开口，刘昊然睁大双眼，身体不断窜起一阵战栗，因为男人说，“我能叫你爸爸吗？”

刘昊然震惊地低头，对上男人小心翼翼望他的双眼，觉得难以呼吸。男人不小了，一副社会精英的打扮，西装衬衣还梳着背头，尽管已经一片狼藉，但怎么看都不像是智力有问题的样子。可他的眼神看着真就一个孩子的模样，眼睛又红又肿的，眼眶睫毛一片湿润。他好像在哀求，甚至于乞求，像一条小狗，在泥泞中抱紧了他的小腿，渴望被收养。刘昊然不知该作何回答，他举起手犹豫地靠近男人的脸，想摸一摸，但又因那些血迹而无从下手，只好转向他后脑，轻碰了他的头发。

软的，和他预想中不太一样，是软的。甚至还有些热度，在靠近发根的地方，而且是干燥的。男人轻喘着闭上眼，下巴贴在他胸口，脸庞微微抬起。他用鼻子蹭了蹭他的衣领，从解开的扣子处蹭上光裸的皮肤，鼻尖湿润而柔软。刘昊然吸气着摩挲他的发丝，试着轻轻抱住他的身体。

“爸爸——”男人又那样叫他，声音甚至变得有些哽咽。刘昊然觉得心中某处仿佛变得软了，酸酸麻麻的，让他想要回应男人。

“爸爸在。”话一出口，刘昊然便感到心脏骤缩，浑身窜起一阵强烈颤抖。他好像突然来到新的世界，新的空间，在这里一切都和以前一样但又都不一样。他不自觉抱紧了男人，下巴贴上他的额头。他好像真成了一位父亲，正呵护关心自己的孩子。

但孩子推开了他，低垂着头，抽噎地掉着眼泪，跟他认罪。

“我错了。”他说，“我是个坏孩子。”他说，“爸爸你打我吧。”他说。

刘昊然屏息凝神，突然找不到声音。可男人捧起他的手抚上自己的侧脸，神情渴求地深深望着他。刘昊然难以呼吸，只能随着男人的动作抚摸他的侧脸。那么柔软，那么温暖，全都是软肉——

啪！

掌心火辣辣的疼，针扎一样，却让人上瘾。男人目光呆滞，也是有些出神，却很快亮起星光，颤栗激动。

啪！

刘昊然便又抽了一下，依然打在同一边脸。掌心与软肉冲击的快感，是弹动而干烈的，像抓了一把柔嫩又被烫了一把掌心，血肉从手心处绽裂开来，是撕心的痛却又是裂肺的爽。神经的跳动脱离了意志的控制，于是刘昊然像发疯了一样，着迷地一次又一次抽打男人的脸庞，直到他脸颊通红，嘴内出血，身体在本能的逃生中躲避攻击，最终被刮破嘴唇。

“谁让你躲了？”刘昊然掐住男人的下巴骂道，他的言行显然已经完全失控，是脑海里那个理智的他无法理解的一面。可男人却百般顺从，抓着他的袖子哭道“爸爸对不起”， 甚至解下了自己的皮带，双手递给他，让他惩罚自己。

刘昊然浑身都起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，某种无法形容的欲望在心中急剧膨胀。他盯着男人狼狈的面孔，接过他递来的皮带。他撑着沙发缓慢起身，看男人本能跪在他面前。刘昊然挑开了他的外套，视线扫过他的丰满的胸部。他让男人把外套脱下，挺直腰把手背到身后去。衬衣的扣子几乎要被撑爆，紧绷的布料甚至无法贴合在身上。刘昊然用皮带扫过他的乳沟，又故意刮了下挺立的乳尖。男人为此咬紧了嘴唇，身体颤抖着抑制闪躲的冲动。

“自已记数。”刘昊然低声说道。话音刚落，鞭打就落在了男人身上。比预料中更痛的疼痛让他躲了一下，但很快他又挺直腰跪正身子。咬着唇的嘴巴颤抖地报着鞭打的数，不时还伴随痛爽的呻吟。胸口的纽扣几下就被打掉两颗，爆开的衣服下一片奶色肉体不断起伏。布料摩擦着伤痕激起阵阵快感，那像砂纸磨过又像蚂蚁咬过的激爽，让两边的乳头也在痛苦中越发挺立。

微肿的胸肉已经抖得停不下来，包不住的风光若有似无地勾引着，叫刘昊然渴出了一身热汗，胯下酥痒紧绷。他低头看向男人顶起的胯部，嘴角扯出一个浅笑，毫不留情地直接用脚踩了上去。男人被他吓得一抖，大半个身子蜷起来闪躲，但很快又温顺地跪直了腰身，双腿发抖着在蹂躏中呻吟不停。

“把衣服脱了。”刘昊然命令道。男人立刻照做，利落的动作里甚至透出一丝急切，尤其在他用力地碾弄鞋底分身时。他很快把上身脱了个精光，血液残留在皮肤上，给那些鞭痕更添了几分艳丽的色彩。胸口两团白肉比他想的还要大，但饱满而不夸张，甚至有些秀气，反趁着两颗乳头异样淫荡。

“骚货。”刘昊然骂着就是一鞭子。皮带直接抽在软肉上，发出炮仗般惊人的响声。男人直接叫出声来，嗓音又哑又浪。被打中的地方由白转红再转青，充血的乳头颤颤巍巍，好像快要破出血来。

但刘昊然毫不怜惜，甚至越发起劲。抽打的鞭子接连不断地落在胸上，有时甚至会甩在脸上甚至落在胯部。汗水混着泪水遍布男人的身躯，被盐分刺激的伤痕越发红艳刺痛。已经快要跪不住的人甚至开始眼神迷离，被打得一片紫红的胸口简直惨不忍睹。但直到他射出的那一刻，男人都没有喊过一句停，只是身体实在支撑不住地倒了下去，浑身湿淋淋的像落水的小狗一样颤栗不停。

打得胳膊发酸的刘昊然丢下皮带，却在松手那一刻才意识到掌心已经被自己抠出了血来。但他只是轻笑了一声，伸舌舔过伤口当消毒后，便若无其事地蹲在男人身边摸了摸他的头发。

男人还是管他叫爸爸，撒娇一样地拉着他的袖子爬起来搂住他的脖子。刘昊然顺势摸了摸他的头发，侧头亲吻他的太阳穴。他把男人带进了浴室，先让他坐在浴缸里再给他脱掉衣服。他们一起洗的澡，男人坐在他身上，私处摩擦他的阴茎，一边跟他接吻，一边帮他擦背。

刘昊然起先完全沉浸在吻里，被男人蹭了半天才意识到有哪里不对。他伸出两根手指没进他们腿间，摸到某处湿软的时候直接插了进去一番搅弄。男人为此停下了亲吻，身体紧张夹紧。却没有阻止他的动作，只是紧张害怕地看着他的眼睛，在快感中呻吟不止。

刘昊然勾唇浅笑，抽出两根作乱的手指后，抓住男人的窄腰，压上阴茎磨蹭起来。他没有插进任何一处地方，只是贴在外部，在两瓣柔嫩的肉唇间反复摩擦。粗硬的毛发让他们的动作充满了针刺的痛爽，一会儿是阴蒂被扎到的快感，一会儿是龟头被刺痛的酥麻，还有穴口和柱身间摩擦刮弄，不论怎样都让人浑身发麻颤栗不止。

这回刘昊然主动吻住了男人的唇。他揉捏着男人的臀部，一下又一下抽打那紧实的皮肉。男人被他打得呜呜闷哼，一松开嘴唇就爽得浪叫，湿漉漉的眼睛里隐约又要滴出眼泪，就好像不要钱似的，水多得要命。刘昊然咒骂般咬了一口他的嘴唇，随即把人翻过来按在了浴缸边上。他抓着面前两团挺翘发狠地揉了几把，抓出好几个红印之后再肏进他的臀缝，挤压着抽打着用力挺干起来。

男人的臀部被他撞得肉浪翻腾，翕张的后穴一缩一缩地吮吸着他的阴茎，嫩白肉缝被他肏得通红。刘昊然深吸进一口热气，张开手掌又啪啪啪抽了好几下。吃痛的男人浪叫着夹紧了双臀，出汁的桃肉浸润着他的阴茎，没过多久就能看到乳白的前精陆续粘在了他的臀缝上。越发兴奋的刘昊然速度渐渐加快，他摸了一把从前穴流出来的淫水，涂抹在男人的臀尖后，双掌齐击，往中间压去。男人被他打得连大腿都在抖，后腰完全无力地挂在浴缸边上，上半身几乎垂吊在半空任人宰割。

小腹一阵紧绷的刘昊然痛快地射了他一屁股，当然还有不少落在了他的腰背和后脑勺上。他用手掌把精液涂抹在发红的臀部上，然后用手机拍下几张艳色照片，再把人捞起来抱进怀里。

彼时男人已经有点精疲力竭，他迷糊地靠在刘昊然怀里，只在对方碰到伤痕或私处的时候会有明显感觉。刘昊然枕在他肩上去看他胸口的痕迹，指尖恶劣地刮了刮乳头后，又心血来潮地拿起手机抱着他自拍了好几张。男人听到快门声后有些害羞地躲了躲镜头，但也只是翻过身来抱住了他，不打也不骂。

简直乖得过分。

“你胸口的伤，不上药也行吧，反正都是淤青。”刘昊然问。他这番话确实带了些私心，想让痕迹在男人身上多待几天，只不过他觉得男人可能比他更渴望这种结局。

“嗯，就这样吧，不用管它。”果然是意料之中的回答。刘昊然揉了揉男人的头发，快速给他洗干净身体后，带他回到了卧室。

男人一上床就缠着他，显然是不想让他离开。刘昊然看了一眼手机上的时间，给家人发了条今晚在同学家过夜的消息，就把它丢在一旁，抱住男人熄了灯。

“你叫什么名字？”灯暗下来之后，男人问道。刘昊然有点意外，倒是没想过他会主动问这个问题。

“刘昊然，你呢？”回答之前刘昊然有想过要不要说个假名之类的，毕竟他怀里抱着的是一个刚杀了人的凶手，可后来他回想了一下今晚的一切，又觉得好像没有这个必要。

“张若昀。”男人显然也是想了一下才回答的，但刘昊然觉得他和自己一样选择了诚实。

“你、多大了？”安静片刻后，男人又问了一句。

“16、17吧，我今年高二。你呢？”

男人呼吸好像紧了一下，手指抓了抓刘昊然胸前的衣服，回答说：“我30了……”

刘昊然笑了笑，随手揉捏着张若昀的耳垂道：“跟我猜的差不多。你真的杀人了吗？”话题一下陡转，连带着语气都变得冰冷起来。

张若昀把脸埋在刘昊然怀里。“是。”他说。

“你为什么会在巷子里，你看着不像是会去那种地方的人。”刘昊然发现自己的反应要比他以为的还要冷静许多。他甚至不再感到恐惧。

“那巷子背后有一家酒吧，我经常去那里。”

“去勾搭男人吗？”

“我——”张若昀大概下意识想反驳，可话到了嘴边又被他咽了下去，“我需要、发泄。”

“那你岂不是有很多个爸爸。”

“不是！”张若昀突然急切道，“我没有，我没有过爸爸，只有你，只有你……”他又把自己缩进了刘昊然怀里，确实很像一个没有安全感的孩子。

刘昊然摸了摸他的头发，安抚般吻了下他的额心。“那个男人，你为什么杀他？”

“他跟踪我，威胁我，他要强暴我。我本来只是想自卫的，可我还是杀了他。”

“我杀人了，警察很快就会找到我，我会坐牢的。”

“你不会。”刘昊然按着张若昀的脑袋安抚，“被强奸途中防卫杀人不属于防卫过当，不负刑事责任。”

“可是、我没有报警、我跑了、我——”

“嘘——没事的，去找警察把话说清楚就行了——”刘昊然话音刚落，客厅就传来了拍门的声音。张若昀瞬间脸色苍白，被刘昊然牵着往大门走时怕得几乎躲在了他身后。

在刘昊然准备开门的时候，张若昀一下按住了他的手。他极度不安，眼睛里全是泪水。他仿佛在摇头，在门外越来越迫切的拍门声中怕得哭了出来。

刘昊然果断贴上了他的唇，圈紧着他深吻安抚。张若昀还是害怕，眼泪止都止不住。但他渐渐松开了抓住刘昊然的那只手，从缝隙里看他压下了门把手。

“别怕。”刘昊然对他说，笑着摸了摸他红肿的脸蛋，“爸爸在呢。”

完。


End file.
